Right Now
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Takes places in the modern!au where Sio and Adam are both living in London, finishing up university. No DOGOO, no e-genes, just regular people–regular people with raging hormones, that is…because between hosting a housewarming party and having sex, which takes priority again? AdamxSio, NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do note that because the setting is London, England, and is written largely from Adam's perspective, there will be a higher ratio of British English/slang terms than my usual writings.**

* * *

"Oy…you done yet? Squirt?"

"H-Hang on…what's the rush? I haven't even gotten the—ooh, look Adam, they sell yuzu marmalade here! Gotta buy some…"

A sigh, before the young man felt himself being tugged for what seemed to be down yet another aisle full of fancy and exotic (and frankly, out of his price range) jars and cans of things that he'd normally never would consider eating. But he'd promised his girlfriend, his 'just-moved-halfway-across-the-world-from-Japan-to-be-with-him' girlfriend that they could make something special for dinner tonight and well, if she wanted something more reminiscent of her home country, then Adam supposed it would be all right to splurge a little bit more than usual.

"Yuzu marmalade? Didn't realize that was on th' menu tonight…" He muttered to himself as Sio happily dropped the jar into the basket before waltzing off to the next aisle.

"Oh come on, don't be such a killjoy; I'm buying it now so when I want it later we won't have to come all the way back," the brunette hummed cheerfully, throwing this and that into the increasingly-heavy basket—wait was that a tin of _caviar_ —

"—Oookaaay, I think we've got enough for t'night," Adam hastily steered the girl towards the checkout queue before she could get into her mind that a fancy (read: pricey) bottle sake was also a necessity. "Seriously, _caviar_? Never even tried this stuff before—"

"Well I mean, it's fish eggs, right? Like _tobiko_ …?" She blinked and tilted her head in that quizzical manner, the one she used whenever she was confused if she was just naïve in the ways of the world or pulling yet another cultural faux-pas.

In other words, she looked absolutely adorable beyond words and Adam was suddenly seized with a very urgent need to make love to her right here, right now at this very second, bystanders be damned.

But he couldn't, because they were currently in the middle of a supermarket with other shoppers milling about and not back at their flat, in the bedroom with half-made covers but that was okay because once he pushed her down onto that mattress nothing much would matter anymore especially if she was already wet and needy and—

 _'—Whoaa there Adam, control yourself mate!'_ He shook his white locks fervently, hoping his face didn't give away his mortifying (but admittedly hot) fantasies; though from the way Sio was going back towards the produce section, it seemed like he was doing a fairly good job—wait, why was she going back…

"Hey, I thought you were done—?"

"I just wanna take a look…we didn't even get through this area yet," she jutted out her lower lip into that cute little pout, unintentionally looking sweet and sexy at the same time, and Adam felt all the blood go from his head to his lower regions and suddenly, wearing this particular pair of skinny jeans felt like a bad idea.

"…Fine…but make it quick, would yeh?" Bloody hell; how was it that with nothing more than a few blinks and those pouty lips he was already straining against what felt like the mother of all hard-ons? It took all his willpower to continue trailing after her normally, despite the fact that his trousers were very uncomfortably tight now and felt more like cardboard.

The basket's inventory had increased by a few more apples and a pear by the time he reached his girlfriend, and was wondering just how bad it would be if he pushed her over the bin and started humping her right there and then.

Probably pretty bad.

" _Nee_ Adam, what's with you?" She gave him a peevish glance over her shoulder while rolling an orange around in her hand—oh god, why couldn't she be rolling his ba—"are you listening to me?"

"H-Huh? What yes? What did you say?" Yes, yes he was most definitely paying attention to her and most definitely _not_ thinking about how soft and warm her hands were and how good it would feel for her to be touching him down there—

 _'No, down boy, stop it! Stop acting like some dog in heat and get a hold of yourself!'_ He swallowed hard as she narrowed her gaze, trying very hard to look at her face and not, say, those gloriously soft mounds that peaked just slightly underneath her dress.

"… _Baka_. You're a terrible liar, you know," she whispered, frowning at his very apparent failure to look attentive. "What's going on, anyway? It's not like we're on a schedule, why are you nagging? Are you in a hurry or something?"

 _Yeah, in a hurry to have sex with you–_

What Adam wanted to tell her was that he was currently being overcome with an extremely urgent need to ravish her senseless until neither of them could walk straight tomorrow. But that would just make him seem like all the other horny males out there who only cared about sex in a relationship. Not that they were against sex, oh no—if anything their bedroom escapades could rival that of Mahesh and Jess' at times—but he would like to think that he was at least above being constantly enslaved to his hormones like every other hot-blooded young man out there.

Apparently this was not the case.

"I-I…nothing. I just want to make sure we get back with enough time to…y'know, prepare all, this," he gestured futilely towards the basket, trying not to think about how hard he was. "I mean, Mahesh'll probably be bringin' Jess, I don't want them to show up and we're not ready."

 _Blink. Blink_. Another tilt of the head and Adam thought he was either going to die or lose it entirely and just start making out with her in the middle of the produce section. "O…kay…well, I'm mostly done now…we can—"

"—Great, perfect, let's pay for it and then we can head home." Before the girl even finished her sentence he was very resolutely steering them back towards the cash registers, hoping to whatever gods that existed that there wouldn't be a line—

"— _A-Ano_ , Adam—seriously, _daijoubu desu ka_? Why are you pushing me? Do you need to use the toilet or something?"

"No! No, I don't need to use the loo…" Although he was so horny right now he could barely think of anything else other than getting home as soon as possible to relieve this issue, at the very least, he had enough dignity to actually do it in the privacy of their own home and not resort to wanking off in a public toilet.

"–Um okay but–"

"–Will that be cash or credit–"

He was handing the attendant his credit card before she even finished asking, a rather irritated look on his face. Though, that was more the fault of his accursed dick, which was trying to tempt him into leaning forward just a few more centimeters, because that was where her petite-but-round bum just started dipping into the curve of her soft warmth–

"A-Adam?!" Damn it. In the battle between man versus dick, his dick won (this time). Because there was no way she could misinterpret that stiff, heated poke that was about to drive him crazy as their groceries seemed to be being bagged at the speed of a snail race. "Adam! What are you doing…!" She ground out through her teeth, face starting to flush as he rubbed himself just a little more…

" _Umph!_ " Leave it to Sio to jab him in the ribs all the while making small talk with their bagger, who was commenting on their…interesting choice of purchases. Well, at least she didn't kick him in the crotch, he supposed… "What does it feel like I'm doin'…" He muttered, pulling her flush so it looked like he was just talking to her, but in reality it was so he could grind himself against her leg.

Luckily for her (and unluckily for him), their goods were finally handed off and the brunette literally yanked him until it felt like his arm was about to fall off as they headed for his bike. Naturally, Sio was not pleased with his behavior and admittedly he felt quite embarrassed that he'd let his urges get the better of him.

"What. The heck. Is wrong with you?!" She faced him with an angry glare, although it didn't seem to have any effect on his erection–if anything, seeing her riled up for once was actually a bit of a turn-on… "How could you just start do, doing _that_ …right in the middle of the store?! And while we were paying no less?!"

Still, he wilted a bit under that glare, because he knew she was right; and under normal circumstances, it was something that he never would've even considered. "…Sorry…I know it sounds so pathetic, but…I just…couldn't help it–"

She raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't help it? Adam, don't get me wrong, I-I mean, I guess I should be flattered but…in public?! And you just start humping my leg? What are you, in heat or something…" She rolled her eyes, unaware of just how accurate her jab had been.

"…You're right; I really shouldn't've done that…but the thing is," and suddenly her back was against the concrete pillar and she gasped as he edged into her once again, only this time he made sure she could feel his desire, "I am currently being driven mad, because the only thing on my mind right now is how badly I want to make love to you, right now."

Her eyes grew wide and though she was still upset over that little incident in the store, he could also she her struggling not to blush–which usually meant she'd forgiven whatever trespasses he'd committed but she didn't want to let him off the hook. "W-Well…still, couldn't you have at least had the decency to, hold it…"

"Not when it involves you, me, and nary a shred of clothing," he whispered in that low tone, and he smirked as a tremble ran through her. "Now, what say you to getting home, so we can ah…resolve this little issue…"

"…Have fun getting us back in one piece, then." That little devil grin, and Adam suddenly regretted taking the motorbike.

"…Bloody hell."

* * *

The ride home had been exhilarating, to say the least. Well, that is if you counted running a few red lights and cutting a corner so fast they nearly slipped exciting–but they didn't get caught by the coppers, so that was a victory in Adam's book. Sio had giggled and whooped the whole ride back–despite her shy demeanor, he'd learned early on in their relationship that she was definitely one that fit the saying, "beware the quiet ones".

"God damn it, now I regret invitin' those two over tonight," he complained as they hauled the bags up two flights of stairs. "Means we're on a tight schedule…"

"Aww, well if you really don't want to, we could just tell them we changed our mind…" Sio cooed and purposely took her time in taking off her coat, and shoes, bending oh-so-perfectly over to get the laces–

"–Bloody hell girl, are you _tryin'_ t' start something?" He groaned from impatience, it felt like his jeans were about to burst. "Please, pick up the pace, if you wouldn't mind…"

She stuck her tongue out at him and tapped him on the nose. "Down, boy. You waited this long, you can wait a few more minutes while I– _kiiiyaaa_ , Adam–put me down–!"

Too late, his patience had run out half an hour ago in the grocery store when he was struck by that sudden dose of lust. "Sorry love, but I did warn yeh." He murmured, setting her down on the granite countertop while breathing against her neck. God, her scent–he could probably come from that alone at this point, especially since he could smell her arousal already. "'Sides, you're looking forward to it…I can smell it…"

" _Nn–hah_ , A-Adam…don't say such… _aaah_ …embarrassing things…!" She whimpered and squirmed, eyes fluttering shut as he traced kisses up and down her neck, each mark a symbol of his fervent feelings that he'd never thought he was capable of or would even experience. " _Mmm_ …n-no, we can't do it, here…!"

"An' why not?" He whispered huskily, already intent on not moving until he was balls-deep inside her. "You have three seconds to give me a very good reason why I should stop…"

"B-Because, it's not…sanitary! There's no way I'm going to have sex in place we'll be cooking in later…" She frowned, flashing those doe eyes and he felt himself giving in to her requests…again.

"…Fair enough." She did have a good point, his conscious temporarily barging in through the thick haze of lust. "Up we go, then." Carrying her princess-style, bombarding her with kisses as they stumbled through the halls until at last they reached the bed, sheets still crumpled from this morning but neither of them cared.

Mahesh and Jess were supposed to arrive sometime around 19:00, and it was currently 15:35. Which meant, as Adam glanced at the clock while removing his clothes as fast as humanly possible, that they had perhaps a little under two hours to fully satisfy themselves before getting down to the task of actually making food. Or two and half, if they really wanted to cut it close. Alternatively, there was the option of just not cooking and ordering something, but he knew Sio would be disappointed if it came down to that.

Well, that is if she had any energy left after this to be disappointed.

Not for the first time, Adam thought of just how damned lucky he was, to have met this girl. This quirky, adorable, yet amazingly beautiful and sexy girl who at first, was actually more of an annoyance than anything else. He wondered if she was a military brat at first, what with the way she prattled on and on about guns and planes and hoarded zines about tanks, until he learned that otaku in Japan meant more than just liking anime.

" _Mou_ , Adam…you're the one who can't keep your trousers on, and now you have the nerve to keep me waiting?" He snapped out of his thoughts at her teasing lilt, and focused intently on the sight underneath him: a rosy blush on her cheeks, eyes half-lidded and maroons coated with a hazy darkness. "Even if you're mind's somewhere else, at least your body is more than ready." She rubbed her stocking-covered foot against his bulge and he shuddered, nearly falling over.

" _Ugh_ —bloody…hell… _ooh_ —" For a second he just wanted to let himself go and let her rub him into oblivion, but he didn't exactly relish the thought of creaming in his boxers. Or getting cum all over her nice, expensive silk stockings that she'd received for her birthday last year, courtesy of Jess.

"Hmm? Would you like a footjob? You seem to be enjoying it quite a bit…" She grinned, that devilish grin that Adam could never decide if he should run for this life or throw caution to the wind and embrace it. "It's okay, I'll be gentle…"

" _Aah_ …n-no, don't…stop it…!" Oh, but it felt _so good_ and he was _so close_ … His brain seemed to have stopped computing any other thoughts besides 'feeling good', and man, she sure knew how to work her foot against his cock…especially when the angle allowed him to catch a glimpse of her racy, lacy, black silk pants she was wearing underneath her favorite Mary Quant shift.

The undergarments had been a very special gift given by her best friend back in Japan, as a going-away present. Which meant that if Sio was wearing the pants, she was bound to be wearing the matching top…

It would be a shame if he lost it and came before he even got a chance to undress her for himself. So against all his protesting hormones, he pushed her foot away, breathing hard for a couple seconds in an attempt to regain some level of composure while screaming at himself to _not_ touch anything. "Th-that's…that's a nice thought, but it isn't what I want…"

"Eh? Weren't you the one who was humping me like a dog…" She teased, but she did stop, and sprawled herself over the covers. "So…what did you have in mind?"

"I…" He stopped, suddenly turning the words over in his head. Now that it was actually happening, it seemed…embarrassing, really. "I, well…"

She sat up, shift already loose around her shoulders but that look on her face was still there, accompanied by a glowing flush. "…Yeess? You would like to…"

"…I want to make love to you." Just like that, in an earnest manner, much like how Sio often was whenever voicing one of her own wishes (only with less stuttering). Because sometimes the simplest answer was the best answer, and as he sat there on the bed, aware of his throbbing erection and yet making no move to jump her, he could see her expression change—first to surprise, then that embarrassed blush, and finally with her maroons watering and lips quivery, although she could see them turn up into that beautiful smile.

"I…oh, you're terrible, you know…always saying stuff like that…making me feel like I don't deserve any of your love, or generosity…!" Within a second he was over her, but gentle—soft with his movements, slow as he was careful to not rip those silk stockings, or her vintage dress as he unbuttoned each clasp with his teeth.

" **Don't** ; I don't ever want to hear you say that again." His words were harsh, but his tone was soft. "Don't tell me about how you don't deserve things like love, or kindness, or everything an' anything I give you." Still with those same slow movements, he helped her out of the dress, folding it neatly over the chair, before returning his full attention to her—dressed in nothing but black lingerie that was clearly designed with both aesthetics and comfort in mind: the sheer rose-lace pattern of her bra, transparent except for the crucial parts which perfectly cupped her beautifully shaped breasts, the matching pants with a scalloped edge that sat just underneath her hip bones.

"I…so—" she stopped herself just in time, because she remembered too, his dislike of her constantly apologising for things that, in reality, she shouldn't be sorry for. "…You're right. I am…very glad, and just…I'm so, so lucky to have met you, Adam…"

Now it was the other's turn to tilt his head and give her a slight grin. "Well. That makes two of us, then…"

She giggled when his breath settled against her neck, those wispy white strands like feathers as they brushed the smooth porcelain of her shoulders. "…Don't think this means you're entirely off the hook for your little stunt, mister…"

A squeal as he nipped her weak spot—always, this one spot against the curve of her neck, until Sio complained that he was going to leave a permanent mark. "Oh, I think this will be more than enough of an apology…" Mmm…her scent was one thing, but her taste was impeccable—just the slight sweat on her skin, not quite sweet but distinctly salty as well…

" _Ah…ahn!_ C-Careful…don't you dare rip these…" A fair warning as he maneuvered the bra off, making sure to not even tear one piece of lace. "Asao-san specifically said to put them to good use…"

"I can certainly vouch for that," he murmured, before settling himself against her soft mounds. The idea that she was too small was ridiculous—really, what was it with girls and breast sizes? Particularly in Japan; he never did understand all the boob-groping jokes and comparisons, to which Sio could only shrug helplessly and say it was an anime trope, but only to a certain extent. "Does it feel good?" Soft and perfectly suited to the size of his palm, he cupped and massaged them until the bud stiffened into a pink tip, rolling the nipple between his fingers slightly and her back arched instantly, with a cry that seemed to surprise her as much as it did him.

" _Oh…! Oh_ , it f-feels…a-a little, different somehow…this, time… _ah!_ "

"Am I hurting you?" Though he was quite familiar with her body now, sometimes he did still worry about exerting too much. "Or is it…that you're just sensitive 'cause it's been a while?"

Her face broke out into a furious blush and Adam smirked to himself. "Wh-what?! I-I…d-don't, don't make— _ahn_ —assumptions like, that—ah! B-Besides, it hasn't been that long…"

"I'd say two weeks is a rather long spell…well, for us anyway," he muttered dryly. The smoothness of her skin, a warm peach tone that always contrasted against his alabaster skin, the nipples pert and the exact shade of pink as her lips were now. A single kiss on each mound, before letting his tongue loose over them and her cries were amazing to his ears.

" _Oh! Oh…!_ A-Adam…it, it feels… _ah_ , good…" Writhing, panting with her face flushed deeply pink, as her eyes couldn't help but squint with each lick and suck yet still trying to retain some semblance of her control…well, not if he had anything to do with that.

Subtlety his tongue moved south, tracing a slow path around every single part—the valley between her breasts, down her lithe torso only to pause in the slight dip, tongue swirling inside for a single stroke and she knew instantly what he was up to.

" _Ah…!_ You, you're…"

"Your pants are soaked clear through, love…" Just a swipe of his tongue on the sheer fabric and he came away with a taste of what was to come—sweet, flowery, only a touch of citric. Not to mention her scent, appealing to his most base instincts of male, which was driving his already-beyond-hard cock into new levels of restraint. "Gods, you're amazing, Sio…" In fact, he was a bit surprised that he hadn't come already, just from pleasing her.

"J-Just…don't tear them…" He slid the matching bottom off just as gently, a grin spreading on his face as he noticed a strand of her nectar still connected by a string to her undergarment.

"So, who's the one 'in heat', now?"

"Adam! You can be such a jerk sometimes…but if you really want to prove your point, then why don't you get started~?" Her tone took on that of a challenge, as if doubting his ability to please her, and it spurred on his competitive side. Forget about dinner at this point—he was skipping straight to dessert, and the most delectable treat was in front him: hot, naked, and more than ready for him to indulge.

"In that case…cheers, love."

" _A—Adaaaaaam!_ "

As soon as his tongue took its first actual lick, Adam knew that dessert would be completely and utterly unnecessary. Sweet, like honeysuckle mixed with a peach, her juices dripped all over his tongue and mouth, and gods be damned but he was going to have her screaming in complete ecstasy within five minutes if it was the last thing he had to do. "Damn, you have no idea how good you taste, Sio…"

" _Oh, oooh…!_ Adam, god…!" Her hips were bucking, or as much as she could while being restrained by his strong arms. "God…oh, god! _Ah, ah, ahhn_ …please, do it more…"

He could definitely do that; the feeling of her delicate fingers running through his hair, encouraging him to push deeper, until his tongue was buried in the depths of her sweetest spot, tasting the deliciousness of her very essence while she cried and screamed his name, urging him on.

"Yes, that's it! There, there…! _Oohh_ …it's good, it's really good…! B-But, use…use your fingers too…"

Double duty? "…Certainly, love…hope you can handle it…" And he wriggled two fingers into her tight crevice, feeling her inner walls clench onto the digits instantly as he pushed them straight to her g-spot. "You're pulling me in…are you close?"

" _Hah, hah, hah…aah_ , I…I-I, think so… _uhhnn!_ M-Move them…faster… _ah!_ "

Her heels started digging into his back, her entire body writhing uncontrollably against the sheets. "Like this?" Fingers curling, thrusting them in sync with his tongue that was tracing the outer lips, then the inner set, before one long lick into her core and up to the bundle of nerves that caused her to scream.

" _Hyaaa! Ah, ah…nnngh_ …w-wait, hold on a sec—" Hands pushed against his head slightly, her legs suddenly tightening their hold around his shoulders as she panted and gasped for words.

If he could have, Adam would've given her an incredulous stare. But as it was, he was currently buried between her legs, fingering her senseless while eating her out at the same time. "…Excuse me? You've been barkin' orders at me since we started, and now you tell me you've changed your mind? I don't think so…"

" _Hah, mmnn_ …it's…i-it's just, I-I—"

"—Sorry love; no dice." Besides, he knew for a fact that she was close to orgasm; the way her thighs were trembling as he languidly licked off the juices that had spilled out, her cries reaching a pitch as he mercilessly kept up his pace, fingers becoming increasingly slick as they pumped in and out of her dripping entrance, what excess he was unable to lick up dripping off his hands and onto the sheets. "You are so wet down here…"

Just to be certain however, he inserted a third finger and her reaction was instantaneous. " _Hnnngg!_ N-No…! Ah! Adam! I can't, I can't—!" Sio thrashed about on the sheets, barely even able to use her voice in between her gaps and cries. "I-I'll…c-come…! _Haaah! Haah!_ "

"Then come, Sio…I don't see what's so bad about that…" At this point, it was just a waiting game now—keeping the pace steady as he eroded what little was left of her resistance.

" _Nnngg_ …A-Adam… _oh! Ohh! D-Dame desu…_ " Her entire body was quivering, the shivers only growing more violent as he continued to suck on her engorged clit, fingers digging into her inner walls as they spasmed. "No—I—!"

"C'mon Sio, scream my name for me. Come for me love, right now." He commanded, and she had no choice but to obey. The shriek that followed was so loud that for a second Adam prayed their downstairs neighbors weren't home. A burst of hot fluid seemed to gush out, Sio continuing to moan while he hurriedly attempted to lick as much as he could up before it streamed onto the already-soaked sheets. The taste was even more intense than it had been earlier, and unconsciously he rubbed his stiff length; he needed to have been in her more than an hour ago, but it would be ungentlemanly to not let her rest first.

When it was all said and done, he finally removed his damning boxers (which were already damp) and attempted to clean his face—which was pretty much covered with her juices—while running a strong hand down her legs. "Sio? You all right?"

" _Oohhh_ …god, that was so…intense…" Her eyes were only half-open, chest still heaving for air as she lay before him, her face a mess of sweat and tears, those chestnut strands making an impressive halo on the pillow. "Oh man…how'd you get so good?"

"Practice," he smirked, before lowering himself. "By the way, I'm going to apologise in advance if you're not satisfied this round."

She blinked at him, those doe eyes making his heart beat just a tad quicker. "Huh? Why would you say that…"

"Because," he pushed just the tip inside and nearly collapsed, "b-because, I, _ah_ …'ve been holdin' back since we were shopping…I honestly don't think I can hold back much more…so…"

Maybe it was just a 'man' thing, but Adam hated coming too soon. Or maybe it was the fact that women were capable of having multiple orgasms in a row while men couldn't, but in any case, having to admit that he wasn't going to last long during their first coupling…was rather embarrassing.

" _Iya_ , don't worry about it Adam…you made me feel amazing, so now it's your turn." She smiled that gentle smile of hers, and it made him feel very warm all of a sudden. Not exactly warm and fuzzy, like 'aww, how cute', but closer to something like joy.

"…You know, you're way too cute for your own good sometimes," he nuzzled her gently, pressing a warm kiss against her neck. "Call it a man's ego I suppose…"

She giggled, and Adam liked the way the vibrations felt—ticklish, and he pulled her close while he slid in fully, moaning and relishing being able to at last, be surrounded by her warmth. "Fuck—you have no idea how good this feels right now…" It was slick and warm, a perfect balance between snug and tight. "It's so hot…you're so hot…" Tentatively he thrust a few times, but not too quick—because he was about to explode soon anyway, but maybe he could hold out just a bit…

"Shit… _shit_ , no— _ugh_ , no—!" Later he would say it was because she just felt too damn good, but a mere five minutes in and he felt the familiar tingle around the base of spine, signaling that it was going to come and there was no way he could stop it. "I can't… _haah_ , fuck this…!"

If he was going to lose, might as well go out with a bang; lifting her hips up slightly, he abandoned any sense of attempting to hold out and just let his raging lust, which had been pushing against the edge of his mind, take over completely, thrusting into her with complete abandon. Her surprised squeals were barely audible over his own moans, but he felt her nails scratching his back and the way she tightened repeatedly, squeezing him again and again until there was that breaking point, where something inside him snapped and he scrabbled to hold onto something—burying himself so tightly against her shoulder he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat and the sound of his own breath as he spilled himself into her for what felt like an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

"…Adam? Are you okay?" There was a whisper-like breeze in his ear…or wait, was that someone talking? "Adam?"

Someone was gently shaking his shoulder, and his brain reluctantly decided to boot up again. "Ugh…fuck, what?" He blinked a couple times before her maroons became clear, feeling like he'd just run an entire marathon without a break. "Shit…wha' happened?"

There was a bit of a sheepish smile from his girlfriend as she untangled his bangs. "Um, I'm not 100% positive, but I think you…kinda passed out…"

He groaned and turned the other way, unable to face her. Wow, how embarrassing. First coming too soon, and then passing out? Way to go. "Bloody hell…sorry 'bout that."

"Why are you sorry? I think it's cute…" She poked his cheek and he responded by attempting to bite her finger, but she was too quick. "Besides, it was only for like…half an hour? Plus, that meant it felt really good for you, right?"

"…Yeh. Quite, in fact. But," and he took a quick glance at the clock, "we've still maybe an hour…and since you didn't come, let me make it up to you?"  
He was smiling as he gently but firmly turned her onto her stomach, the grin growing from kind to mischievous as she turned red from embarrassment. Doing it from behind…his only complaint was that it was difficult to see her face, but otherwise…it was a nice position…very nice…

"Th-this…is kind of embarrassing…?!" There was a mewl of distress as he lifted her cute little bum so it was at the correct height. "A-Adam!"

"Relax love, you worry too much. You look perfectly tidy from all angles, trust me." Besides, his larger frame meant that she fit very nicely against his body, and he relished the warmth of being able to hold her so close. "Also, now I can do this." Reaching one hand down, until it was positioned so he could rub her clit at the very top of her entrance, hard and fast–which was just how she liked it.

" _Hiiyaaa~!_ " They hadn't even really started and already she was stiffening against him, unable to stop the flood of pleasure from being stimulated in her most sensitive spot. " _Haahh…haah_ …b-but, I-I can't…see your face…!"

"We'll worry about that later," he murmured gently, continuing to rub tight circles as her breathing grew heavier and heavier. "Trust me, I like seein' your face too…"

"I-I– _uhnn_ –c-can you, s-slow down a little…it's too intense… _aah_ …" She was squirming even in his grasp, hips trembling as he continued to toy with her clitoris, his fingers becoming increasingly slick again as he teased the swollen nub out from its hood. Too much intensity and she would come right away; it was more fun for both of them if he built her up first, before letting her crash over the edge in one fell swoop. " _Ah_ , yeah…th-that's better… _ah_ , a-also, p-please…c-can you…fill me up…"

He resisted the urge to break out into a stupid grin, but he couldn't help it; whenever she asked him for something naughty, she always sounded equal parts cute and embarrassed. "'ve been waiting for that…" Stopping momentarily, Sio's own hand temporarily taking over as she rubbed herself while he pushed in. " _Ugh_ –you're always tighter like this…but it's amazing…it feels really, really good…"

Good thing she was so wet that he slid in easily, despite the tightness. The way her muscles squeezed over the tip, then the rest of his shaft–the heat driving him crazy. The faster he rubbed her clit, the tighter she got.

" _Haah, haah…nngg, haaa!_ Oh god, it feels so good…" She was panting as her hips rocked, fists digging into the pillows and sheets, already resting on her elbows.

"Same here…" He groaned weakly, savoring each thrust as their bodies moved, his lungs burning as he felt the notches grow tighter and tighter in his stomach. A sort of searing sensation, flooding in his groin but gradually spreading throughout his entire body, muscles beginning to grow taut as he pushed harder, seeking that explosive peak. "Oh, _fuck_ ; how is it you always feel so good love…"

"I…I don't…oh God, Adam… _mmmmnnn_ …!" Despite his efforts to draw it out a little more this time, he could feel her tensing again, inner walls tightening and threatening to squeeze another orgasm from him. " _Oh! Oh_ , I'll…come!"

And to his surprise, she reached one hand down, face completely buried in the pillow now as she panted in ragged gasps, fingering her clit with a desperate fervor that caused her entire body to grow taut like a bowstring, every single muscle straining as she her moans were muffled by the pillow. "C-Close…so close…" She didn't stop moving her hand, hips moving rhythmically to match her fingers even as her climax peaked, nearly taking him along while she cried in ecstasy.

" _Ooh…ooooh_ … _ah_ , don't…don't stop, keep moving…" Even though he could tell she was still recovering from her orgasm, limbs weak and trembling, she guided his hand over her mound. "M-make me come…while, I'm…still sensitive…"

 _Oh_. So, he wasn't the only one who was feeling randy*… Adam felt his cock stiffen even further if possible. Here she was, heaving and spent from an orgasm brought about by her own hands, and still she demanded him to please her. "I swear, I love it when you're like this…you insatiable little minx…"

But of course, ask and he would gladly give. Fingers curling through her slick folds, paying special attention to the now-hypersensitive little button as he rubbed it back and forth, Sio shaking uncontrollably from the onslaught. " _Aaah…oh_ , sh-shit…oh fuck! Adam! Adaam!" Even without her screams, he knew that this round would be quite explosive–for both of them.

"Sio…I can't hold it much more…" He'd barely made it through one round without coming, but two was going to be a stretch. Especially with the way she was writhing in his arms, crying and begging for him to literally fuck her senseless in every meaning of the term. Oh, how he loved it when his normally shy, sweet little Sio turned into a hellcat in bed, demanding satisfaction until both of them were completely spent.

Still, something was missing…even though the sight and sound of her, crying and jerking her hips each time he thrust her into the pillows, it wasn't…complete. "Shit–I can't come like this–" and without warning he pulled her up, lifting her completely off the pillows and pushing her impressive flexibility to the limit as he twisted her around, just enough so that he could see her flushed cheeks, bangs coated with sweat and those maroons that bore into his own with pure lust. "Tha's better…I've always loved seeing your face…"

" _Haah, hahh_ –I-I, me too… _mmmph_!" Their tongues tangled hungrily, saliva dripping out down the side but neither of them could care in the moment, not when the only goal was to bring them both to a roaring orgasm. " _Mmph…mmm_ , A-Adam, this, position–"

"–Just let me lead, yeh?" Truth be told, it was slightly difficult to keep their faces turned, but he loved it; loved the way her eyelids fluttered and eyes squeezed shut as she came ever closer to crashing over, or how she kneaded her own breasts while he teased her slick folds.

"I can't–I can't–!"

"Me neither–"

A sort of immense shudder worked its way through his body; at first it was subtle, like an intense vibration that started in the very depths of his core, but then it grew and spread, like liquid fire that gained speed and ferocity the further it went. He couldn't control it; could only hope to ride it out, as everything seemed to stiffen as he gripped her tight, barely able to even breathe as his release overtook everything else in his mind, the only thing even better was knowing that Sio was also in the throes of pleasure the same as him.

"… _Fuck_ ; that was…completely, utterly–"

"– _fantastic_." A slow grin as she finished the sentence for him, still panting for air but her eyes hadn't lost that lustful glint. "Let's do it again…"

Despite his mind still being stuck in the hazy afterglow, Adam suddenly felt a slight tremor of fear. "A…Again? Ah…not that I object, but…" He gulped as she pushed him onto his back.

"But…? What's the matter, need a break already?" She stroked his hair lovingly, but Adam knew that she was just putting on a front.

"I…you know very well I can't…do it again so soo _oon–ah!_ What're you doing?!" He jumped as something pushed against that entrance. "You aren't–you can't be serious–"

"–Oh, but I _am_ very serious, Adam," and the devil grin made its grand reappearance as she proceeded to massage his prostate. "Apparently, stimulating your prostate can help you recover faster?"

A whimper escaped his mouth, though whether it was from her finger or her words, Adam couldn't tell; all he knew, in the back of his mind as he felt himself succumbing to pleasure, was that he really shouldn't have teased her like that.

* * *

" _Hahh…hahhh_ , S-Sio, please, I'm– _ugh_ –"

"Oh hush…you'll be, _uhnn_ …f-fine…oh, it feels so good…"

"P-Please, I'm….oh shit…"

"Cumming? Mind holding it for a bit?" Purring, she rocked her hips slower, but the movements were deeper–and Adam felt his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as she rode him.

How did the tables suddenly get turned? Maybe this was his punishment for losing control in the middle of grocery shopping–or maybe the moral of the story really was, you should always be careful around the quiet ones. He should've known after all this time, that once Sio got turned on, she was a force to be reckoned with–and yet three rounds later, he still hadn't learned his lesson.

"Sio…I can't…I really can't…!" He was trembling again, but at this point he had very little stamina left to hold himself back. " _Guh_ –Sio–" Something hot oozed inside her, only to spill back out because of all the times he'd come inside her already. " _Oh…shit_ …I'm done, I can't anymore…oh no, Sio please–" A visible wince as her hips showed no sign of slowing down.

"–Just one more round? Please? _Pleeaassee?_ " Her lips twisted into that pout, and despite his exhaustion, he could feel himself twitching again inside her.

"You said that two rounds ago, love," he breathed tiredly, but he was too tired to stop her. "'Sides, I thought you were the one who wanted to c…cook"

"And I thought you were the one who wanted sex?" That grin, oh how it would haunt him for the rest of his life, no matter how many times he'd thought he learned his lesson. "It'll be…fine… _aah_ …"

Panting, Adam could only glance at the digits on the clock–which now read an alarming 18:33. "Oh, bloody hell–seriously Sio, we've less than half an hour– _ah–!_ "

"Th-Then shut up and let me… _mmmnn_ …finish…" Twisting her hips above him, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she touched her own breasts, teasing the nipples before moving one hand down to finger her slick nub. " _Ah_ …it's so good…I love feeling you inside me, wh-when I'm…about to, c, cum…it's so big and, hot…"

And despite the fact that this was his fourth–fifth? His brain was basically mush at this point–round, somehow, as the petite brunette continued to writhe above him, putting on quite a show with her slew of dirty language and blatant self-pleasuring, he could feel his groin flooding with heat again; hands unconsciously digging into her creamy thighs as he felt his next climax starting to rip through him, even though he had barely recovered from his previous one.

"S-Sio…oh god…" There was no point in stopping it–he could only hope that the force of this one didn't cause him to black out again.

Staccato breaths from the girl above told him that she was about to break, as well. " _Hnn..hnng, hnnnggg–haaah_ , Adam! I'm–!" Throwing her head back, and yet no sound seemed to escape from her open mouth as her back arched, one hand still pressed hard against her clit for maximum pleasure. To him, there was nothing more beautiful than watching her climax, especially from this vantage point.

" _Haaaahnn_ …oh damn… _ooh_ …"

"You alright, Si–o-oy!"

And without any warning, she collapsed face-first against his chest, both of them too tired to even open their eyes. "Tch, typical…wear yourself out, an' then make me clean everything up…" He muttered sarcastically, but still he planted a light kiss into her messy strands. "C'mon love, I know you're spent, but unless you fancy explaining why there's no food, we really have to get up…"

A tired groan vibrated against his chest, the brunette making no moves or indication that she even wanted to move. " _Nemui_ …"

Despite his own exhaustion, Adam managed to gently move her off to the side, rather than on top of him. "You think you're tired? I'm knackered…swear to god, you're going to wear me out one of these days…" Sighing in exasperation, and against the screaming complaints of his sore muscles, he reluctantly got up and started hunting for some fresh clothes for a quick shower. Laundry was also a priority he noted dryly, staring at the sheets that were clearly soaked through. "Oy, Sio! I'm being serious here…"

"…" There was light snore from the bed and he felt his blood pressure rise.

"…You've got to be bloody joking."

* * *

"Aah, if I'd have known this was going to become a cooking party, I would've brought more than just cheese and wine!" The buxom blonde sighed as she helped arrange the fancy cheese and dried meats onto a platter, while Sio rushed about the kitchen like a madwoman, cooking this and plating that, all the while apologising profusely for having their guests help them cook a meal that was supposed to be ready by the time their doorbell had rang.

Well, that had been the plan. What hadn't been part of the plan was the two of them shagging like a pair of animals for nearly four hours, until they were barely able to walk let alone cook. Adam had barely gotten out of the shower and was just buttoning up his shirt when the doorbell rang, leading to some very awkward, hasty explanations about just why they hadn't actually started cooking yet and why their dear hostess was mysteriously absent.

 _"Mirza, Jess! I–crap, I'm really sorry–"_

 _The two guests shared a wry glance–despite his outward appearance, there were times like right now where they were reminded that Adam was still rather inexperienced when it came to relationships. The fact that his hair was still damp from the shower and those numerous bruises that dotted the inside of his collarbone…it didn't take a genius to figure out exactly why dinner wasn't hot and ready on the table._

 _"Ah, don't worry about it, mate. We can help out, right?" The Indian clapped him on the shoulder and dropped off the bottle of wine they'd brought. "So, I see Sio-chan got the best of you, Muirhead…"_

 _Even though Mahesh was basically his best mate at this point, that didn't stop Adam from punching him in the arm. "Shut. Up."_

 _"So where's Sio-chan? Is she still freshening up?" Not even waiting for instructions, the blonde started getting out the ingredients and knives, preparing whatever dishes that came to mind._

 _"Aaaaah! Beckham-san, Mirza-san…gomen nasai!" Just as the vegetables were being chopped their hostess slid into the kitchen, still running a comb through her wet strands. "Mou…guests shouldn't be cooking dinner!"_

 _"It's quite all right Sio, I don't mind! In fact, I think it'll be more fun this way! We actually get to do something, instead of you just serving us…"_

 _As the two girls chattered about the dishes they were going to make, the Indian handed the albino a much-needed bottle. "Y'know, I have to admit; even though I've known her for a while now, I am still surprised at how…aggressive she is in bed."_

 _Adam groaned, not even bothering to hit his friend back. "You don't even know…I seriously thought I was going to be in trouble there for a bit…" He took a swig, not caring that alcohol before food probably meant he was going to be pissed** later on. "You know what they say…beware the quiet ones…"_

"I have to say, I'm impressed at how many Japanese dishes you were able to make Sio, even though I know England doesn't carry a lot of the same ingredients." Now that the actual cooking and eating part was finally accomplished, the group retired to the living room, nursing their drinks and passing around a tin of mochi.

"O-Oh…thanks, Mahesh…but, if you guys ever get a chance to visit Japan–I'll take you around! There's so much good food in Japan…"

"Oy, now yer makin' me feel bad for dragging you halfway across the world…" The silver-haired man muttered, polishing off his third bottle. Good food, great beer, and amazing sex; he sighed and sunk deeply into the couch. Yeah, life was pretty fucking good right now…

"A-ah! Adam…that's, I…I'm really happy here in London, being with you and everyone else…" The girl mumbled and turned away, cheeks flushed both from embarrassment and the alcohol.

"Oh Adam, you still need to work on your charming skills," the blonde clicked her tongue as she gathered up the bottles, "though I suppose you make up for it with your skills in the bedroom…"

"OY!"

"J-Jess…!"

The other couple simply laughed at their outburst. "Oh come on, a healthy sex life is part of any good relationship." Just as Adam was about to retaliate with some retort or other, the clock on the mantle chimed just once. "Oh my! It's already past midnight? No wonder I keep yawning…"

"I guess that's our cue then." Mahesh gathered up their coats, giving the girl a friendly hug and Adam and pat on the back. "Don't stay up _too_ late now, you two–ow!"

"Mirza, I'm warning you…" A low growl in the back of his throat, as Sio saw the two off with cheerful waves. "That wanker…swear t' god I'm going to get him one day…"

"Mmmm…I just think he's funny…" She was rubbing her eyes, a huge yawn tearing from her mouth as she stretched just like a cat. "Man, I'm tired…"

"Yeh, I'm right buggered*** myself…" The dishes were just piled into the sink, unwashed–he'd take care of them in the morning, right now all he wanted to do was to sink into their (now clean) bed and sleep forever.

" _Nee_ Adam, today was a really fun day…" She mumbled sleepily against his chest as they cuddled under the covers, her leg draped lazily over his. "It's always fun to see Jess and Mahesh…"

"Hnn…yeh, when they're not being bloody cheeky…" He sighed and snuggled into her hair, liking the softness. "But was that all you liked?"

"Hmmm…shouldn't I be asking you that question, mister 'I can't handle more than five rounds'?"

He groaned; great, she wasn't going to let him forget this incident anytime soon. "Oy, just because I complained doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it…it was almost too good…"

Sio giggled and buried herself against his neck. "I know. I love you, Adam." She gave him a small kiss, just once on the lips.

"…I love you too, Sio."

* * *

 **A/N: Some British slang that was used:**

*randy = horny  
**pissed = doesn't mean 'get mad' like it does in America; 'getting pissed' means getting very drunk!  
***buggered = tired


End file.
